Moments de tendresse et d'intimité
by Ginevra Lyra Potter
Summary: Série d'OS HPGW! 3ème: Quand Harry se rend ridicule pour une demande... Enjoy, me revoilà!
1. Tendresse et intimité

Bonjour tout le monde les gens! Me revoiçi après un petit ( qui a crié " ouh la menteuse" )temps d'absence!

**NOTE**: cet OS est le premier d'une série sur le couple Harry/Ginny. J'en déjà écrit 2 et j'en commenceun troisième. Comme le nom l'indique ce sont des petits moments de tendresse et d'intimité entre Harry et Gin'! Le rating sera M parce qu'on sait jamais avec moi et comme ça je suis tranquille!

Je dédicace tout ça pour une amie qui a déménagé a côté de Bordeaux! Maryjane, si tu me lis, bien le bonjour!

Voili Voilou! Tout plein de bisous pour vous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il la regarda dormir à ses côtés, beaucoup d'émotions se bousculant dans ses yeux. Mais on pouvait en voir une qui ressortait, l'amour. Il l'aimait profondément, de toute son âme, de tout son cœur et de tout son corps. Hier soir avait été la plus belle nuit de leur début de vie ensemble. 

Dans les draps bleu-nuit de son lit… non de LEUR lit, sa peau naturellement blanche et ses cheveux de feu ressortaient avec plus d'éclat. Sa poitrine, qui n'était plus caché par les draps, se soulevait au rythme de la respiration lente et régulière de la jeune femme. Un de ses bras était posé sur son ventre alors que l'autre reposait tout près de lui.

D'ailleurs, Harry avait envie de faire courir ses doigts sur cette peau qu'il savait douce. Un Gryffondor étant un Gryffondor, il suivit ses pulsions.

Il s'installa plus confortablment et dirigea une de ses mains vers celle de Ginny. Il laissa leurs doigts s'entrecroiser avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à l'épaule qu'il carressa à en faire rougir la peau blanche. Il continua son chemin vers le cou qu'il survola et vint poser sa main sur le front de sa compagne. Et là, il s'appliqua à redessiner le visage de la belle rousse. D'abords les paupières closes, puis les joues rouges, le nez fin, le menton et enfin les lèvres un peu entrouvertes. Ces deux magnifiques pétales de rose qu'il avait envie d'embrasser pour l'éternité. Il les carressa avec légèreté et douceur. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Ginny sur sa chaire et ça le rendait fou. Il continua son chemin sur la route du corps de celle qui faisait tout son univers.

Cette fois-ci, il explora le cou fin. Il déposa des baisers sans pour s'empêcher de gouter cette peau. De tout petits baisers, plumes et ephémères, pour ne pas la réveiller. Il releva la tête pour poser ses yeux sur la poitrine de Ginny. Ses mains rejoignirent son regard et il parcouru ces deux seins qui, il l'espèrait, nouriraient le fruit de leur amour. Puis il fit quelque chose qu'il avait toujours rêvé de faire : il posa sa tête dans la douce poitrine et écoutait le cœur de son ange en même temps qu'il embrassait un de ses seins.

Il prit la main de Ginny, la posa sur le matelas et carressa son ventre. Il l'imaginait très bien bombé. Il le voulait plus que tout. Elle était celle qu'il aimait et même s'il n'avait que 18 et elle 17, ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils passeraient leur vie ensemble. Sans Voldemort, le monde était beaucoup plus tranquille. Quelques Mangemorts étaient encore en liberté mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Alors il pourrait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé : une famille. Avec Ginny.

Il s'était presque endormis, lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur ses cheveux. Il sourit contre la poitrine ferme et s'installa de telle sorte que Ginny puisse enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. A présent les mains de Harry se promenaient sur le haut des cuisses de sa belle et les mains de celle-ci se balladait dans ses cheveux et jusqu'en haut de son dos. Ils se sentaient bien là. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus.

De sa voix douce, elle murmura :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui merveilleusement bien.

- Ca je le vois, mais pourquoi tant de douceur et de sensibilité ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie. Et que je t'aime. Et aussi que le sexe n'est pas tout dans un couple.

Ginny sourit et lui répondit.

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

* * *

Voilààààààà! J'espère que ça vous a plût! Zieuter ( regarder pour ceux qui connaissent pas le voca de l'est de la France) le chtit bouton bleu en bas à gauche: il vous hurle de lui cliquer dessus! 

Je sais pas quand je publierais l'autre puisqu'il faut que je le tape à l'ordi. Je sais qu'il est court mais il seront tous comme ça à peu près.

Salut et à bientôt! Mayo!


	2. ExSerpentarde?

Coucou tout le monde!voilà le deuxième OS de la série Moments de tendresse et d'intimité! Il se titre: Ex-Serpentarde? Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez lu! Il est court mais ils seront tous comme ça ( je cois que je l'ai déjà dit ça )

Rien à moi, toutà Mrs Rowling.

Merci aux quatre Demoiselles qui m'ont laissé une review. ( enfin de la lecture! N'est-ce pas Kelly Nigellus? )

Bonne lecture

* * *

- Non, non et non ! Tu ne bougeras pas de ton lit !

- Mais je ne veux pas bouger, je veux que tu vienne dormir avec moi.

Ginny soupira et regarda sévèrement son mari, Harry Potter.

- La dernière fois que tu es rentré d'une chasse aux Mangemorts et que tu as voulu que je dorme avec toi, nous n'avons pas fait que dormir. Et ton bandage s'est rouvert. Donc aujourd'hui je ne viendrai pas.

Harry la fixa dans les yeux avec un air de chien battu mais ses lèvres tremblaient d'un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à contenir.

- Ca ne fonctionne plus, Harry.

- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît.

Ginny était désespérée. Son mari était insasiable. Il était passionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, l'amour compris. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour le brider. Elle réfléchissait depuis quelques minutes déjà quand elle eu une idée éclaire.

Elle afficha un sourire coquin et malicieux et se tourna vers Harry. Elle s'approcha de lui sensuellement et parla d'une voix affreusement sexy.

Harry regarda Ginny suspicieusement mais aussi avec désir. Il s'étonnait qu'elle ait changé d'avis si vite mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être exité par l'expression gourmand qu'elle affichait.

Elle était maintenant assise sur le lit et s'était penché sur lui.

- Moi aussi, j'en ai envie, dit-elle en dirigeant sa main vers la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Harry. Mais tu comprends si tu te repose maintenant, tu pourras m'aimer plus fort après.

Elle posa une main sur l'entrejambe et posa ses lèvres sur celle de son mari. Celui-ci la pris dans ses bras et elle se retrouva à califourchon au dessus de lui. Il passa ses mains en dessous du T-shirt de Ginny et elle fit de même de son côté. Elle le chauffa encore quelques minutes puis sauta du lit.

Elle fit un grand sourire à Harry qui la regardait, horrifié.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je n'ai jamais dis que je contitnuerai. Je t'ai juste montré un centième de ce qu'on pourrait faire. Lorsque tu seras rétablis, je te l'ai dit!

Elle se lécha les lèvres sensuellement, se retourna et marcha vers la porte en balançant ses hanches. Elle fit un clin-d'œil à Harry par dessus son épaule et sortit de la chambre. Elle éclata de rire de l'autre côté en revoyant la tête de son mari.

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Il essayait de se convaincre que sa femme n'était pas une ex-Serpentarde. Puis quand il se reprit, il se rendit-compte de l'état _dur_ dans lequel elle l'avait laissée. Et il hurla :

- GINNY !

* * *

Voilà voilà! encore un! Le troisième se titrera: Le bonheur d'être père ! Mais je l'ai pas fini alors il mettra plus longtemps à arriver.

Une chtite review Siouplait!


	3. Ridiculement vôtre

Coucou tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un tout petit OS après tant de temps d'absence. Je ne dis pas que je vais publier plus régulièrement, mais j'espère le faire un peu plus souvent.

Ce n'est pas celui que je voulais publier au début (le bonheur d'être père) parce que je suis bloquée dessus. Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.

Les persos ne sont toujours pas à moi. Hinhin.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Ginny, épouse-moi!

- Ginny... Je veux passer ma vie avec toi!

- Ginny, il faut que tu saches que je te laisserais jamais partir! Tu dois te marrier avec moi!

- Ecoute Ginny, j'ai bien réfléchis et ... tu sais que je t'aime énormément, plus que ma propre vie et... enfin... est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'épouser?

- Ginny...

- Harry? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Ginny... Ginny! Comment tu vas ce matin?

- Euh... ça va... Je peux savoir à qui tu parlais?

- Euh... Et bien... En fait... Je... euh... répètais un discours... oui c'est ça!

- Un... discours? Pour?

- ...

- Harry, mon chéri... tu as l'air totalement ridicule.

- Eh!

- Et pour répondre à ta question... Ok. Je veux bien me marrier avec toi, et ton air ridiculement indigné.

Harry fixa Ginny quelques secondes, le cerveau complètement déconnecté, avant de sourire comme un benêt et de se précipiter vers sa future épouse pour la serrer - l'étouffer, dira Ginny un peu plus tard - dans ses bras.

* * *

Alors? Une chtite review? 


End file.
